


That Fateful Sunday

by restrained_ubiquity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Reunion, i miss them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/restrained_ubiquity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no second guessing this time; she needed him.  It was the only thought in her head as she crossed the barrier that kept them apart.  “Robin,” her voice was broken, its vulnerability surprising her.  She wasn’t sure he’d heard her.  She cleared her throat to try again when Robin turned.  He crashed into her before she saw him move, pulling her almost painfully against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One shot based off the previews for 4X15. The reunion I'm hoping for, but doubt we will get this early on. Happy reading!

Regina sat on the fallen tree deep in the woods and stared at the arrow, his arrow, marking the town line.  She knew he’d come, he came every week, every week a little deeper in.  So did she: Every week she watched him looking for any sign of a way back to her.  Every week she watched him leave, defeated.  The first time there paths crossed had been complete coincidence, she’d gone of the path of her usual run and her pounding heart practically leapt out of her chest and she clung to the tree she leaned against to keep her from rushing towards him.  That was before she had a way back. 

Once she knew the scroll would work, she tucked it in her coat, but couldn’t bring herself to cross the line that kept them apart.  Each week she hoped that he would give up, return to the life she gave up her happiness in order to give him.  It appeared, however, his heart was as resilient and as stubborn as her own.

She ventured closer to him each time, they would be a breath apart but he could have been miles away: he looked right through her.  It was enough for Regina’s nerve to falter each time; enough for her to retreat to a safer distance and wait for him to leave her sight.

Today was different.  She’d spent the last two nights with Maleficent, Ursula, Cruella, and then Gold joined the party and everything changed.   She was convincing them that she was someone she prayed she would never be again.  She was exhausted, hungover, and if she was being honest with herself, Regina was scared.  She still wasn’t sure how she managed to get Pinocchio away from Gold while keeping her cover intact.  It was all a blur, but she had woken up on the floor of Geppetto’s workshop, laying across Emma’s lap with the headache from hell, and the father that should have killed her where she lay was thanking her for saving his boy.  She was trying to piece it together when Robin faithfully appeared.

There was no second guessing this time; she needed him.  It was the only thought in her head as she crossed the barrier that kept them apart.  “Robin,” her voice was broken, its vulnerability surprising her.  She wasn’t sure he’d heard her.  She cleared her throat to try again when Robin turned.  He crashed into her before she saw him move, pulling her almost painfully against him.  Regina breathed him in, grasping desperately at his arms, back, every part she could reach.  His hand was in her hair almost instantly, weaving his fingers through her locks and, Gods how she missed the security of that simple gesture.

“Regina,” he finally managed to breathe against her skin.  The sound of her name on his lips only made her cling tighter.  Robin was glad for it, her body trembling against his made this real.  He told himself this was the last time.  The last time he would leave his son with the woman who had been his wife a lifetime ago and try to return to the one that held his heart.  He’d started on the highway all those weeks ago when he began this foolish endeavor to find a weakness the magical barrier that would let him through.  Each time since he had traveled deeper and deeper into the woods, yet the fog remained.  And it remained still, he realized pulling Regina away just enough to see her face.  “How are you here?” he asked and then, “You’ve a way back.” Because as much as he knew she loved him, she would never leave her son.

Regina nodded slightly against the hand that cupped her cheek.  She didn’t trust her voice just yet.  Thankfully, she didn’t need it.  Robin pressed his lips gently to hers and everything vanished but the overwhelming love she had for this man who refused to give her up.

Their lips parted slowly, neither eager to lose the contact, but the need for air eventually won out.  Robin took half a step back, still holding her at the elbows, and finally, fully took her in.  She was real; she was here; she was broken.  He had a thousand questions, but could voice none.  “I come here every Sunday,” he blurted out suddenly.  “This was going to be the last time.”  The weight of it hit him and for a moment he looked like he’d been punched.  This time.  If he hadn’t come this one last time…

“I know.”  Robin’s eyes widened at her confession.  “I saw you a few weeks ago.  I was hoping you’d give up but, you are so damn persistent.”  Her words came out breathy and rushed in an embarrassed and shy smile.  She hated herself for not going to him sooner; she hated herself more for going to him today.  “I wanted you to forget me.  I wanted you to get your happy ending.”

“Then, why?  Why today?”   Robin was angry and he couldn’t hide it.  He knew what Regina had sacrificed for him and his family, but she did not get to choose how their story ended on her own.

“Purely selfish.”  Her voice was so small, so tired.  Regina tried to turn away, to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. 

“Regina.”  His grip on her tightened, still gentle but forcing his point.  How could she not reveal herself sooner?  How could she not see that he merely existed without her in his arms?  He didn’t want to hurt her, he needed her to understand that her forcing them apart was killing him as much as it was her.  He wanted her to know he felt the emptiness he saw in her eyes.  But his resolve was gone the moment she closed the small space between them and melted into his embrace.

“I needed you to tell me I’m okay,” she whispered, tucking her face into his neck.  Robin felt the warmth of her tears.

“You’re clearly not,” he rubbed his hand up and down her back, massaged the back of her neck with the other.  “Tell me what’s going on.  Regina, let me help you,” he pleaded softly.

“You are.”  She let herself be held, her own little sanctuary in the forest.  Regina wanted more than anything to stay here, with him, safe.  She knew there time was limited, though, and she wanted to make the most of it.  “Walk with me?”  They made it less than a mile, talking casually about their sons, his life outside the town, hers within, when Robin casually waved the scroll at her.

“Is this it?”

“How did—“  Regina absently felt her pocket, knowing full well the scroll was out of her possession.

“Thief,” his smile brought hers, but the light in her eyes faded quickly.

“You can’t come back with me,” she said quietly, willing him to understand.

“Like, hell I can’t.”

“It’s not safe right now, Robin.  I won’t risk your life!”  Regina pulled his arms from hers and stared him down.

“My life is _my_ life to risk, Regina.  You don’t get to decide how and when I love you!”  He’d never raised his voice to her; it stopped Regina in her tracks and gave Robin the seconds he needed to read the scroll.  The fog lifted instantly, revealing the expanse of forest that led to their home.

“I don’t know if I can keep you safe in there.”  Regina snatched the scroll from his hands, but she could tell it was too late.  He’d lifted the veil, as it were.  She’d never keep him away now.

“You can’t keep me safe out here either.”  He took her hands and backed up over the line, pulling her with him.  Arms outstretched before her, Regina stood her ground attempting to pull him back towards her.  Strong as she was, she had no magic here and Robin knew she was no physical match for her.  His frustration grew at her continued attempts to keep him ‘safe,’ to keep him away.  “Damn it Regina, you’re not going back without me.”  He pulled her roughly to him.  Regina lost her footing and fell into him, knocking them both back.  She landed on top of him, the magic vibrating through her told her they had crossed the line and were back in Storybrooke.

“I can incinerate you now, you know.”  The devilish grin on her face, that made so many run in fear, made Robin laugh outright. 

“I’ll take my chances.”  He pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply.  “You’re not getting rid of me.”

“Promise you’ll be careful.”  She curled into his side, head on his chest.  Regina was relieved that he had made this decision for her.  She never could have asked him to return with her, to leave whatever life he had started building.  No matter how much she wanted him to, needed him to.

“If you do the same.”  Robin fingers returned to their rightful place in her hair.  There were so many things he needed to do: Contact Marion, arrange for Roland, find his Men, and he still had no idea what new evil had brought Regina to him this fateful Sunday.  All of that could wait however, as Regina was quickly slipping into sleep on the forest floor beside him.  Just for this moment, before everything was sure to be turned upside down, he would enjoy the feel of her relaxed against him and the satisfaction that his presence had brought her this brief peace.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For RegalVampress23 because you made me smile and I can't get the image of Roland being presented Lion King Style out of my head.

She was standing in the middle of the street.  People were screaming and running in all directions.  Regina looked down and saw the fire being wielded from her palms.  She felt the heat building within her, unbearable.  She couldn’t stop it.  She screamed for them all to keep running, to get away, but her voice was barely audible over the commotion around her.  Henry stood with Emma and the Charmings; they all looked at her with fear and contempt before walking away, leaving her to her destruction.  Regina gasped when Robin cupped her cheek, turning her face towards him.  She screamed at him, begged him to run but he refused.  He never left her; he always burned. Every time she closed her eyes his murder haunted her nightmares. 

She woke gasping his name, arms flailing wildly, knocking everything on the bedside table to the floor.  The light behind her switched on and Regina swung towards it ready to strike.  Robin grabbed her wrist inches before her fist collided with his jaw.  She couldn’t stop the choked scream from escaping her mouth as he pulled her to him.  His arms engulfed her instantly, pulling her from the tangle of sheets around her legs until she lay on top of his chest.  “I’m here, Regina.” He breathed into her hair as his hands ran up and down her back.  It broke Robin’s heart that the nightmares had become routine.  Most often she called out for him, sometimes Henry, Emma Swan, once even Roland’s name had ripped from her lips.  Each time her face had showed him pure terror and each time it seemed to take her longer to return to the here and now.  “You’re safe.”  He ran his fingers through her hair and waited.

“I’m not worried about me,” her words were muffled by his chest.  Regina tried to focus on him, on his steady heartbeat but she was still lost in the fog of the dream.  _Breathe._ She ordered herself, _Breathing is good._   But each time she tried to take a deep breath it ended in a sob that shuddered through her body.  He said nothing just continued to hold her until her breathing eventually evened out and the hands that clutched at him almost painfully, finally relaxed.  There was nothing more that he could say to assuage her fears.  He’d run out of platitudes and assurances.  “You were burning,” she finally managed.  Her voice was almost steady.

Two nights ago he had been falling; Robin remembered she had told him when she was finally able to speak.  Falling into some endless chasm and her magic couldn’t hold him.  She’d thrashed so hard she’d fallen off the edge of the bed and it took both him and Henry to wake her.  She had decided the next morning that Henry should stay with Emma until Gold and Maleficent were dealt with.  Robin didn’t blame her.  He would never want Roland to see him in such a state. Regina was a shell of her vibrant self: exhausted and scared far worse than she would let anyone know.

“It’s been eleven days, Regina, and the only marks on me are the ones that you’ve left.”  Robin finally relented.  He would have this argument as many times as it took for her to understand that he would always win and that he would never leave.  “And I rather enjoyed those.”  He kissed the top of her head and gave her a self-satisfied smile as she finally raised her face from his chest to meet his eyes.  Robin’s thumb brushed back and forth along her cheek bone as her took her in.  Her eyes were circled, her cheeks more sunken than he had remembered, but he was still struck by her beauty. 

The way she stared at him reminded him of the first time he’d seen her back in the Enchanted Forest.  Not the bold and audacious queen, but Regina. 

* * *

 

He’d come across her completely by accident (or fate he sometimes thought) in the woods one night.  She was alone, unadorned, and unguarded.  “Your Majesty?” he questioned as he cautiously approached her.

“Not here,” she laughed, never taking her eyes from the fire she had undoubtedly conjured.

“Regina, then,” as he sat gingerly next to her, absorbing the fire’s heat.

“I never thanked you for saving me, Theif.”  Regina handed him the wine she’d been drinking.

He accepted it gladly, but didn’t drink.  “You saved my boy.  That is more than I can ever repay.”

“Still, there’s not many in this land that would lift a finger to help the _Evil_ Queen.”  She sneered at him and raised an eyebrow, but in the firelight it was more defense than threat.

“What about Regina?”  Robin asked honestly, bringing the wine to his lips.  She looked at him then and he saw her: the woman that was trying so hard to be nothing more than herself in a land where her past haunted her every step.

“I’m not sure I know who she is anymore.”  Regina’s honest omission had startled her and she had no idea why she felt she could trust this man more than any other, but she did.

He remembered kissing her gently and how it happened just as naturally as breathing.  They’d talked well into the night.  She’d told him that she hadn’t been kissed like that since she was a girl and that she had forgotten the feeling.  He told her about his son and how he was terrified that he wasn’t enough of a man to be both father and mother.  She told him about her curse, the prices she had paid and how she didn’t think her heart would ever be whole without either Henry Mills in her life. 

At some point after she had brought him to tears he had her laughing uncontrollably.  He’d fallen in love with her in that moment: when her eyes were bright with too much wine and she fell into his arms breathless.  He’d held her until she fell asleep against him. When he woke in the morning she was gone, off to help Snow White cast a curse that would turn his world upside down.

* * *

 

“Where did she go?” he asked, still caressing her cheek.

“Who?” Regina lay her head back against his chest and let her hands rest on his biceps.

“I was just remembering a woman I met in the woods whose eyes were brighter than the stars.”

She didn’t reply and Robin was afraid he had gone too far.  He was furious with her for putting herself through this torture, but never had any intention of causing her further pain or worry.  His body tensed beneath her when the seconds of silence turned into long minutes before she finally spoke.  “I fell in love with you that night,” she said.  Her eyes were closed and Robin could feel her smile against him.  “I wish we’d had more time.”

“We seem to keep managing to find on another,” Robin said.  But that he agreed; they had spent far too much wasted time apart.

“I’m never going to stop worrying about you,” she said, as she scooted off his chest and snuggled into his side.

He stroked the hair at her temples, knowing she’d give into her exhaustion in a few more breaths.  “Nor I you.”  He pulled her hand to cover his heart and held it there.  “So you may as well accept that I’m not going anywhere: fire balls or no.”  Her lips pressed against his neck as Robin reached up to turn of light, knowing she was at last in a place where she could face the darkness and just maybe, she’d let him face it with her.

 


End file.
